Why me? Why not that guy over there?
by XxBreanna Blues Frog DuchampxX
Summary: I m Sandy but everyone I know calls me Timmy, I know it s a guys name and I m a girl but hey they don t know who I really am, and there is only about 10 people in this whole world who know the real truth and if you read it could be 11. R&R Xx Bri Teddy xX
1. Im not that weird

I swear to you I will tell you the truth, and nothing but the truth. I was a secret agent for the FBI and I was one of their top spies, and that is saying something for a 13 year old in 1959. I was picked when I was 7 because they said I looked like a guy, pretty crappy right?

Anyways they took me from my house and pay me $50 a day. They cut my hair which was 4 feet and made it a bit past my ears. Then they told me never to let it grow out or wear girly stuff like make up.

Then they gave me a whole wardrobe, basically pants, boxers, convers, high socks, and guy shorts. It was not fun, and they even gave me some stuff so my boobs don`t get to big. Talk about messed up right!

They then told me to go to a town in Oregon called Castle Rock. I asked why and they said during school find out if there are any criminals that are real bad. The FBI almost said no to the job until the cops begged, which was really funny to watch, until they said yes.

So I got the job and moved in with an old couple on the view. On the day I got there I was sent to sign up for middle school and it was called Castle Rock Middle school as you might have guessed.

The town of Castle Rock was cool most of the people were nice yet they kept to themselves. I went to the school and registered myself, but because I`m a girl disguised as a guy I had to get a new name. I chose Timothy Murphy, I did and do look up to Audie Murphy also I like that last name so.

I finished signing up and then walked back outside and down to Main street. Then I realized I had $10 bucks on me and I was a bit thirsty so I walked in to a dinner called Blue Point Dinner.

There was four boys sitting at a booth eating ice cream, I remembered that I had to act like a guy, and not a gay one so I couldn't show that I liked any of them. I walked up to a swivel chair and sat down, then a man about 20 came up to me, "Hi my name is James. What would you like?"

"How about an ice cream and coke, Thanks", The guy noded and walked off.

The boys we arguing with each other and then they got up 2 of them were done and the chubby one was asking glasses boy if he could have his ice cream. Then glasses pretended to hit chubby, then chubby flinched and glasses punched him twice while exclaiming "Two for flinching!"

They walked over to me and sat down glasses on my right and the muscular one on my left then chubby boy and the doe eyed kid was next to them. "Hi my name is Chris and these are my friends Gordie, teddy and Vern. You look new to town what's your name?" muscular Chris boy said.

"My name is Timmy Murphy, and I live with my grand parents on the view. My parents died when I was 3." I told them trying to do a puberty boy voice.

"OH MY GOD! Do you have any brothers or sister?" Teddy asked

"Yea I have older brothers and sisters Corrine, Charles "Buck", Vernon, June, Oneta, Audie, J.W., Richard, Eugene, Nadine, Billie, Joseph, and of course me Timmy Murphy." I said lying and knew this kid would be my buddie! Oh that sounded gay…

"Are you related to Audie Murphy!" he asked

"In a weird way yes, I was adopted after my parents died." I said and my stuff came, I kept chatting with them and finished my ice cream then coke and paid it for 3 bucks and let him keep the change.

We all walked out together and they showed me to the tree house. It was getting real late and I needed to go the old couple but I didn`t want to. The cool thing about the boys is I could be myself around them, even though I`m a girl, and I`m a tom boy at heart.

It was 8:30pm and I walked off to home, if I could even call it that. And tomorrow the first day of school I would meet the guys at the big rock that separates The View from Castle Rock then we would walk off to school comparing the classes.


	2. First day of school

I woke up the next morning and the old chick was sitting at the foot of the bed, "Good morning sweetie, where were you last nigh? I seen you with 4 boys, who are they?" she asked, I don`t think she really knew that I was a girl , but I was unsure.

"They're my new friends… I have to meet them, can you leave now so I can get ready for school." I told her, she said ok and left. She creeps me out, I then got up and walked in to the bathroom.

I didn`t have time to take a shower but I threw cold water upon my face, then I wiped it dry. Then I brushed my teeth and didn`t do much to my hair that looked a bit like Teddy`s now that I think of it. I walked back in to my room and shut the door.

I picked out regular pants and my comfy green striped shirt. I slipped on my new P.F. Flyers, and grabbed my black backpack, I walked in to the kitchen grabbing two to go pancakes the old grandma made.

"Have a good day hun!" She said to me and I noded then left chewing on my pancakes. It was a five minuet walk downhill to the rock.

Teddy was at the top laying on his back smoking a cigarette and the first to notice I was coming. Vern was sitting on the seat looking rock, and Gordie and Chris were half way up the rock Teddy was on talking.

"Hey guys!" I said and they all got to the ground one way or another. "Hey!" They said at once. We all started walking and comparing the classes. Turns out I got collage courses, art, French, and the basics. To put it in easy form of who was with me in what I`ll list it like this.

College: Chris and Gordie

Art: No One

French: Teddy

Math: Chris and Teddy

Science: Vern

Language Arts and English: Gordie

Social Studies: Gordie and Vern

Gym: Teddy and Chris

Then everyone was together for lunch. About half the way to the school a truck for milk came, Teddy ran out in the middle of the road and dodged it. I was staring with my jaw dropped at him, "Wow! Did you just do that!" I asked

"Yea, why?" he said

"Dude, You totally remind me of Audie!" I said while skinning it. We all laughed, and Teddy then took his shirt off, boy is he hot, and started running around and waving it in the air like a cowboy and then he ran in the street screaming.

We were arriving at school when Teddy finally put his shirt on. The first class was Math, then Gym, Language arts, Social Studies, College, Lunch, Science, Art, and lastly French. Once we were inside we said see ya and I headed to math with Chris and Teddy.

We walked in the class and I sat in the back row between the boys, Chris on my right Teddy on the left. In front of me was a weird girl who keeps looking back at me every few seconds, it was disgusting!

Finally the teacher came in but by that time Teddy had his boots placed on his desk while he was leaning back asleep in his chair. Chris was trying real hard and I was well in between.

"Hello class, today we have a new student and his name is Timmy Murphy. Come up Timmy." Our teacher said before we started class, I had to come to the front and talk it was HELL!

Her name is , we spent that talking about the school year ahead. And when class was over we walked to gym, this is what I was scared about because of the changing thing. Luckily we had a locker room we shared with only five and most of the time it was only three kids.

As we were changing, it was the five lockers of Teddy, Chris, Vern, Gordie, and I shared one room. Luckily I changed real quick with no one noticing anything. Then I waited for the guys, and when they were done we walked out of the room and in to the gym. We were gonna play dodge ball, I was on Chris`s Team, and teddy was on the opposite side.

After the teams were chosen we started, and it was the longest game I ever played. When there where only two people on each team it got real good. It was Chris and I against teddy and a kind named Randy.

For their team Teddy was doing everything, but Randy was Teddy`s shadow the whole time, We seen this and both aimed for Teddy, knowing he would duck we managed to get Randy out.

"Nice!" Chris and I high fived.

"Your going down Duchamp!" I screamed, with a reply of "No! Your going to die Murphy!"

And once Chris got out by Teddy catching his ball it was a full on war between Teddy and I. I was going to pick um a ball when I tripped on my shoe lace and then Teddy got me on the leg.

"Yeaaa! Who is the champion!" He screamed and then their team started singing, "We are the champions, my friends! And we`ll keep on fighting till the end!" **(A/N: I know that came out in the 80`s but it fit so don`t complain!)**

"Awe shut up retard!" I told him when he was still singing in the locker room. He did and we went back in to the halls and headed to find language arts with Gordie.

"C you later!" I told them as I walked off in to the class.

I walked next to Gordie, "Hey, what`s up." I asked, he was writing in a journal/book thing.

"Oh hey Timmy, I'm writing a story, its for Teddy he has been begging to read another war one so I have been working on it lately." He said tucking it in to his desk

"Cool, can I read it?" I asked, "Sure!" he said and our teacher name Mr. Duncan did the same as our math teacher.

"Next is… Social Studies." I said and Gordie told me Vern would be coming.

On our way to the class I thought about the boys,

Gordie: He's cool and my buddy

Chris: He is my cute buddy

Vern: My cute chubby buddy, he is sweet and well cute.

Teddy: My twin, my match, except he is way hotter

Social studies was like math, and then lunch was pretty cool. Now here is the shocker, you know how I`m signed up for college courses, I found out in the five minuet college class, well I got half college and half shop! I know they say if I don`t do well in the college stuff then I will be in shop class!

Anyways the fun stuff was art and French. Art we had to draw something of feelings for home work. And I was glad the day was over.

I couldn't find the guys so I went to my house. I then got my note pad that I was givin for homework, and I sat on my bed for half an hour before I got an idea.

I drew a person with two heads, one head a girl the other a boy, and they were both sad, then at the op I wrote, 'Two sides of everything'

By that time it was about 5:30 and I went to go get dinner. The old chick is Lucy and she made spaghetti! Yum, and right as I was putting the dishes in the sink there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" I said as I went to open the door. I bet you can guess who it was.

* * *

**AN: So what`d you think of my story! Thank you reading! :D**

**Xx~Bri+Teddy~xX**


End file.
